


Tommy Jarvis On The Scene

by caffeinated_dog



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Omorashi, Other, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_dog/pseuds/caffeinated_dog
Summary: Tommy Jarvis is quick to answer a distress call but forgets to take care of his own personal needs before going to the camp and confronting Jason Voorhees.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Tommy Jarvis On The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains death and the killing of a character! If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read!
> 
> This is my first "real" fic I've written and I hope that some of you are able to enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing out this scenario. 
> 
> Enjoy this Tommy Jarvis omorashi/pee desperation focused short fic!

A distress call came through on Tommy Jarvis’s radio. A panicked voice on the other side frantically explaining that Jason Voorhees was back, alive, and killing their friends. Tommy wasted no time getting in his truck and heading to the camp. 

During the drive he was going over and checking to ensure he grabbed his shotgun, pocket knife, and medical aid spray. He was sure he had forgotten something important though. As he was going over his checklist in his head, he felt it. A sharp pressure in his lower abdomen. He needed to piss and his body was sending him warning signs that if he didn’t take care of it soon, his body would make it happen one way or another. 

He didn’t have time for that. He had to make sure he killed Jason, once and for all.

Tommy arrived outside of the campground and began to survey the area. It didn’t take long to hear screams of terror coming from a nearby cabin. Tommy ran over and starting to climb through the back window, his bladder making itself known once again with a sharp pain that made him cringe inward on himself. He quickly straightened up, regaining his composure and saw two counselors setting a bear trap at the door and grabbing whatever makeshift weapons they could find. 

A loud shattering noise came from the front of the cabin. Jason was smashing in every window in a fit of rage. Tommy felt a rush of adrenaline hit him as he gave directions to the counselors, having them move furniture around in hopes to slow down Jason from being able to reach them.

Each push of the furniture seemed to make Tommy more desperate as he exerted himself. He slipped a hand down to grope at his member, in hopes to relieve some of the urgency. It was so dark in the cabin that nobody would be able to tell what he was doing, regardless of anyone being able to see him, he felt his face heat up doing something so childish around the others. 

Tommy didn’t have long to think about his predicament as Jason began smashing through the door with an axe. 

“Everyone! Behind me, hide behind something! I’ll distract him!” 

Tommy shouted toward the axe-swinging killer, “Hey asshole! Remember me?! It’s me you want!” Tommy hopes that Jason will spare the others and take his revenge out solely on him. 

With his heart racing and bladder throbbing, Tommy took his shotgun off of his back and aimed it at the door. The others were counting on him and their lives were in his hands. He continued to taunt Jason as he chopped through the wooden door. 

As Jason finally broke through, Tommy took his shot. It hit Jason in his chest and sent him stumbling backwards but did little to stop him. Tommy was sure he could hear his heartbeat as he calculated what to do next. Luckily, as Jason started to walk into the cabin, he stepped in the bear trap the counselors placed at the door. 

Tommy turned away and ran towards the back of the cabin for the others, grabbing a frying pan to arm himself. The short distance he had to run shook his over-full bladder causing him to wince in pain. All he had to do was team up with the others and find a way to kill Jason. He gave himself one more squeeze as he reached the group of counselors. Tommy couldn’t help but fidget and squeeze his thighs together as he coordinated an attack on Jason with the others. Tommy was afraid that the wetness he was starting to feel in his underwear was the result of a lapse of control and not sweat as he hoped it was. Tommy didn’t have time to worry about that as he could hear the hulking man stomping through the cabin. As the group came to a conclusion about how to protect themselves, Jason reached the back of the cabin. The counselors got ready to attack Jason, Tommy in front of everyone. 

“Come get me, asshole! You can’t kill me!” Tommy bluffed through his panic. His bladder was screaming at him. He was actually going to piss himself. Tommy was going to wet his pants in front of the counselors and Jason like a pathetic little child. He wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let that happen. He was everyone’s hero. He felt the first unmistakable spurt of hot piss escape and wet his underwear as Jason began to speed up his approach.

Tommy wasn’t thinking clearly as the desperate need to relieve himself was at the forefront of his mind. He ran toward Jason and hit him as hard as he could with the frying pan. Even with a direct hit to Jason’s head, there was no reaction, not even a flinch. Instead, Jason reached out for Tommy and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground with ease. 

The counselors began screaming as their savior and only hope of survival was about to be killed. One counselor began hitting Jason with a baseball bat but was promptly shoved to the ground. It was useless, Tommy was done for. 

Tommy thrashed around in Jason’s iron grip, kicking and pounding his fists onto the monster’s shoulders. 

“Let go of me, you bastard!”, he choked out.

As he struggled with all his might, Tommy lost the battle with his own body. He felt tears gather in his eyes as he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop it. It started with a few short hot spurts that wet his hip as he fought against it. His member burned as he tried to hold it in, his bladder going into a painful spasm. His hip becoming more and more wet as he finally lost the battle with his body. His jeans were quickly soaked with bursts hot urine that quickly turned into a steady and forceful stream. The light color of his jeans did nothing to hide what was happening as dark streaks of urine began to show on his left pant leg. Tommy felt a wave of nausea come over him as the smell of his own acrid piss filled his nose. He would have gagged if his throat wasn’t being crushed by Jason’s cold hand. Jason slowly looked down to the man’s crotch as the hissing of Tommy’s forceful release filled the room. Once his jeans couldn’t soak up anymore, his shameful accident began escaping from the bottom of his jeans and out onto the wooden floor, forming a puddle beneath him. Everyone in the room heard it, and there was no mistaking what was happening. The distinct sound of liquid spilling onto the floor and the acrid smell of piss filled the room. Tommy wanted to sob in both relief and humiliation. His stream tapered off into a final weak series of spurts and dribbles. Tommy’s member hurt and his abdomen felt uncomfortably empty. His now empty bladder gave a dull ache from holding so much urine for as long as he did. 

Tommy didn’t have the time or luxury of basking in the relief of finally being able to go. With tears freely flowing down his face and sobs escaping his throat, he was brought back to reality as Jason lifted his other hand to wrap around his neck. Tommy knew that this was it. He was going to die in a few seconds and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Jason put all of his strength into choking him until there was a pop as Jason shattered Tommy’s spine, killing him instantly. The counselors screamed in horror at the grotesque noise. Jason threw Tommy’s lifeless body down into his own mess and made quick work of killing the others. 

Hearing the praise of his mother echo inside of his head, Jason retreated back to his shack, ready to take care of the next group of people to come to camp.


End file.
